Sonic's possible destiny
by sportbrat101
Summary: sonic battles eggman and is knocked out, to only wake up to a whole new world! what could sonic life be like in the future? read to find out! please don't flame! this is sonadow!
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Sonic the hedgehog was out on his daily run, out in the sunshine with the wind running through his quills. Sonic was very much like the wind...free and hard to catch. Adventure was what the azure hedgehog loved to live for, and there was no way anyone was willing to take that from him.

It wasn't until he stopped because the sounds of an explosion had hit his ears and he had a feeling of who was responsible for these sounds.

Eggman.

sonic looked around until he saw that Eggman was on his way to terrorise the city, the one that sonic was currently visiting.

'will he ever give up?' sonic thought as he speed off to stop the mad scientist.

The next thing sonic knew was he had confronted Eggman about what he was trying to do with the city.

"so up to one of your games again egg head?" sonic said.

"hump! why you little!...oh well if you want to play then play with this!" he said as eggman released an army of robots.

"Great more friends!" sonic snickered.

with out a doubt sonic had taken out the entire army in just 20 seconds.

"I just love these play dates don't you?" sonic teased.

"shut up!" eggman yelled as he fired multiple rounds of missiles.

Sonic was able to dodge all of the missiles, but the explosion that was caused by the missiles was very strong. The force of the explosion had sent sonic flying into a tree, and the azure hedgehog had managed to knock himself out cold.

"mmm..." Sonic groaned.

His head hurt like hell and he couldn't imagine how sore he would be once he got up.

"hey sonic...are you okay?" a voice asked.

"no..." sonic whimpered.

"come on open up..." said the voice.

sonic manged to open both eyes though his vision was blurry on the other hand he was able to make out a black figure, and a yellow creature.

"that's it sonic...can you see anything?" another voice said.

"sort of..." sonic croaked.

It took sonic 30 seconds until his vision became clear, and he was able to see shadow and tails looking down at him with concered faces. though tails appearance startled sonic, since tails looked older and since when did he get taller? but sonic pushed that question aside as his head began to throb.

"what happened?" sonic asked while rubbing his aching head.

shadow sighed before answering, "you slid on the skateboard".

"what skateboard?" sonic asked with confusion.

Tails picked up the board and showed it to sonic.

"I believe this one..." he said.

"but I thought the explosion did" sonic stammered.

"explosion?" shadow asked while raising an eyebrow at sonic.

"yeah...you know from eggman's missiles" the blue hedgehog said.

tails and shadow looked at each other before saying.

"what are you talking about?".

"what do you mean 'what am I talking about'?" sonic asked trying not to get anxious.

Just then a little red hedgehog came along, which sonic couldn't help but closely look at him and he looked very similar to shadow. His fur was a ruby red with a peach face and blue eyes. (zooms quills are like shadow's only with no streaks on them)

"dad is mom okay?" the little hedgehog asked.

shadow looked down at the little hedgehog before asking him.

"I don't think so but could you go get me the phone please?".

"okay!" the little red hedgehog says without a problem.

"who was that?" sonic asked.

again shadow and tails looked at sonic with a very deep concern.

"are you absolutely sure you know who that is?" tails asked.

"no..." sonic said feeling unsure.

"sonic...that's zoom!" shadow said trying to stay calm.

"zoom?" sonic questioned while rubbing his head.

"our son!" the black hedgehog said.

Sonic eyes went wide, and he thought for sure his heart had stopped beating.

"WHAT?" the azure hedgehog screamed.

"shadow I think sonic has amnesia" tails said.

Everyone was silent for a couple of moments, until zoom came back with the phone. when shadow saw zoom he only smiled as he picked up the phone and began to dial some phone numbers.

"hey mom?" zoom asked.

"huh...what?" sonic mumbled.

"I'm sorry for leaving my skateboard out when I should have put it away" zoom said as his ears went down.

It took sonic a moment to kind of understand what was going on.

"oh...uh...it's okay just really think about where you leave your things lying around okay?" sonic told his 'son' as he gave him a smile.

"okay!" he said as zoom gave his 'mom' a hug.

Sonic couldn't help but wonder...is it possible that he had some how went forward into his possible future? Did he really fall in love with shadow and have a kid? While sonic was thinking of possible theories, his head began to hurt all over again.

"okay good-bye..." shadow said as he clicked the phone.

"so what's up shadow?" tails asked.

"well it seems that sonic will have to rest for a couple of hours and take it easy..." shadow said with the sound of relief.

"so what about his memory loss?" tails added.

"I guess sooner or later they might come back but for now we should give him some time" shadow explained.

sonic only sighed out of confusion, since none of this was making any sense.

shadow walked over to sonic as he helped sonic up, and let sonic lean on him for support.

"well we should get you inside and get something to take the pain away" shadow said in a caring tone.

"okay..." sonic whispered.

"see you guys later!" tails said as he flew off into the sky.

"where is he off to?" sonic asked.

"home probably" the black hedgehog said.

once the hedgehogs got inside, shadow helped sonic find his way to the couch were there was another little hedgehog sitting a reading a picture book.

"hi mommy!" said the little hedgehog.

"oh...hey" sonic said.

Sonic studied the little hedgehog and she actually looked like a very close resemblance to sonic himself. Her fur was black and her Quill's had red streaks on them, and she had a peach face with blue colored eyes. (her Quill's are like sonic's)

"who are you?" sonic asked sounding a little naive.

"sonic that's midnight" shadow said.

Sonic gave shadow a confused look.

"our daughter? Zoom's twin sister?" he said.

Sonic eyes went wide again...twins?

'I must be dreaming!' the azure hedgehog thought.

"uh...shadow?" sonic asked snapping out of thought.

"yes my love?" he said which caused sonic's heart to skip a beat and make him blush.

"do we have any other children?"

"yes we do our youngest daughter...besides where is she?" shadow said as he looked around for the other hedgehog.

"oh...she's in the dinning room playing with her dolls" Midnight said.

"Luna? can you come give your mother a hug?" shadow called.

'luna?' sonic thought.

In a minute an azure hedgehog gave forward, and she had a tan face and arms with emerald eyes. (her Quill's are like Amy's but she has straight bangs)

"mommy wants a hug?" Luna asked with a cute smile.

"sure" sonic said as he gave the little hedgehog a hug.

'I have kids?' sonic thought.

it was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy and feel free to review.

Chapter 2

It was 6:30pm at the hedgehog house, where the children were playing, while shadow was making dinner, and sonic was sitting on the couch looking at photo albums. sonic was looking at wedding pictures of the supposed time when sonic and shadow got married. the picture showed of sonic in a white wedding dress and shadow in a black tuxedo. what sonic couldn't help but notice how happy shadow looked in the pictures, actually all of them.

'do I make shadow happy?' sonic thought.

Some how sonic couldn't understand because a week ago shadow told him that he hated the azure hedgehog, and he would hope that sonic would die. Sonic's ears went flat as he remembered those hurtful words and how sonic felt like running a way and hiding his face.

'is it possible that he could change?' sonic asked himself feeling a little more hopeful.

"dinner's ready!" shadow called.

"okay..." sonic said.

sonic got up from off the couch started walking towards the kitchen, and he was greeted by midnight.

"Mommy! sit beside me please?" she asked politely.

"...sure thing" he said smiling.

the two hedgehogs made their way to the dinner table and sat down with shadow, zoom, and Luna. Sonic couldn't help but notice that shadow had made his favorite dish of all time...chili dogs.

"wow! it's moms favorite!" zoom said.

sonic smiled at zoom for he seemed to be quite the cheerful character and with a playful attitude.

Soon the hedgehog family ate with peace and quiet, until it came to cleaning the dishes.

"here shadow...I can help you with those" sonic offered as the children began to go outside to play.

"you sure?" he asked.

"yes I don't mind..."he said.

"okay" shadow said getting a little spark of hope that sonic was regaining his memories.

sonic began washing as shadow would put the dishes away. but sonic hated how they did it in silence, and sonic was a little shy to ask shadow a few questions, about everything.

"so...shadow?" sonic began.

"yes...love?" he answered.

"how old are the children?" sonic asked.

Shadow smiled..."zoom and midnight are 6 years old and Luna is 4".

Sonic only nodded as he took the information into his head.

"the twins are in first grade and Luna will be going to school next year" shadow added.

"do you have a job shadow?" sonic asked.

"yes I work for G.U.N as an agent though on some days I work in the office" shadow explained.

"do I have a job?" sonic asked.

Shadow chuckled a bit before answering, "yes sonic you do have a job...as a mother and a wife".

Sonic couldn't help but blush as shadow said mother and wife.

"whatever happened to me being a hero?" sonic asked suddenly anxious.

Shadow sighed, "you one day called up the public and your friends and told them you had it being a hero".

"okay..." sonic said feeling quite shocked about what shadow had just told him.

'maybe I shouldn't ask any more questions...' sonic decided.

As soon as the two hedgehog were done with cleaning up the kitchen, they went outside to watch the children play. Sonic had sat down on the grass as he watched the children play tag as he thought to just observe of how his 'family' worked.

"Tag your it!" yelled zoom as he tagged midnight.

Midnight rolled her eyes as she disappeared and then reappeared behind zoom and tagged him.

"hey! that's cheating!" zoom shouted at his sister.

"no it's not..." luna said peeking out from behind her mother.

Shadow decided to going in on the fun and began chasing the kids, and sonic couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. but sonic being who he was joined in on the fun and began to get chased by the children.

"catch me if you can!" sonic said.

Shadow snickered as he disappeared. Sonic stopped and wondered where shadow had gone to, though the next thing the azure hedgehog found out was that he was tackled to the ground.

Sonic gasped as he opened his eyes to have shadow on top of him and looking down at him with a playful smile. then shadow leaned down and whispered into sonic's ear..."tag your it!".

Sonic was beet red as shadow claimed his lips in a small but loving kiss, while the children made faces of disgusted or just laughed.

Shadow eventually pulled back and smirked down at sonic.

"shadow..." sonic moaned.

sonic had never felt like this around shadow, the azure hedgehog felt light headed and his was heart racing in his chest.

'but how can I be in love with shadow in the future if he hates me so much?' sonic asked himself.

While sonic was deep in thought luna began to yawn, and so did the twins. shadow took note and he knew it was time for the children to go to bed.

"sonic I think its time for bed for a couple of little hedgehogs" shadow said while chuckling

Sonic woke up from his daydream and took notice of the situation before him.

"uh...yes totally!" sonic stammered.

Shadow got off of sonic and helped him up, shadow went and took the twins into the house as sonic picked up a sleepy Luna into his arms and went up stairs to start up the bath.

as the water ran sonic helped Luna get undressed and put her in the tub as he looked for some bubble bath. Eventually he found the bubble bath and helped Luna scrub off the dirt on her fur, that she got on while playing tag with her older siblings.

after 20 minutes sonic took luna out of the bath and let zoom and midnight go in as shadow helped them get clean.

Sonic took Luna to her bedroom after shadow told him that Luna had a bedroom to herself. Soon sonic placed luna on the bed wrapped in a towel and looked around the room for some pj`s for her to wear. once that was done sonic dried luna off and brushed her fur, then she put on her pajamas and sonic tucked her into bed.

"good night mommy!" she said after a big yawn.

"night luna..." sonic said as he gave her a hug.

"mommy?" luna asked.

"yes?" he responded.

"where's my goodnight kiss?" she asked.

"oh!" sonic said feeling a little naive.

Sonic gave his daughter a nice good night kiss on the top of her head, and smiled as she gave him a hug.

'I didn't know being a mother was this nice...' sonic thought as he smiled at luna and turned off the light as he left the room to tuck in the twins.

Sonic made his way to the twins room and walked in when shadow was giving the twins a hug and a kiss goodnight. the azure mother was amazed at how his family life seemed so simple and easy compared to other family lives he heard about.

"mommy? can you give me a kiss and a hug please?" midnight asked.

"me too please?" zoom perked up.

"I would be more than happy to" sonic said as he gave the twins kisses and hugs.

"good night mom!" the twins said.

"good night" sonic and shadow said together.

"love you" they said.

"we...love you too..." sonic said.

'is this what the love from a child feel like?' sonic asked himself.

shadow turned off the light and sonic followed shadow to their master bedroom, sonic sighed as he sat down on the bed and rubbed his temples. everything was so confusing! how did all of this happen if shadow loathed him so much? how long could he keep this up? All that sonic wanted was for someone or something to give him the answers that he was looking for.

Shadow took note of sonic's frustration and sat down beside him, he began to rub the blue ones back hoping that it would help.

"Is something wrong?" shadow asked in a gentle tone.

"yes...how come I have no memory of all of this?" sonic asked trying to stay calm.

"all of what?" shadow asked.

"you know...the kids, me being a mother, and no longer a hero...and me and you being married..." sonic said while feeling like he was about to break down any minute.

Shadow put an arm around sonic before answering, "sonic your suffering from amnesia and over time your memory will come back...but if you wish I could tell you everything that has happened in the last 7 years of our lives".

Sonic now felt guilty for asking such a selfish question and yet he felt that he was asking shadow for so much.

"well maybe later...since i am being a burden on you" sonic said as he got up to leave.

Shadow quickly got up and pulled sonic into a hug.

"sonic you are never a burden on me...I know you are going through a difficult time right now and I will be there for you just like I always have" shadow said.

Sonic was taken in by shadow's words and couldn't believe that shadow actually cared for him that much.

"okay shadow..." sonic said.

Sonic smiled as both hedgehogs got into bed and fell asleep, as for sonic was ready to get a taste of his future family life for the first time.

(yeah another chapter done!)

I am on a roll and maybe this story will be done in a month! who knows?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonic tossed and turned in his sleep as he was having an awful dream.

(Dream Sequence)

The blue hedgehog had awoken from the impact to the head and he felt a painful head ache begining to brew in his head.

"oww! my head!" Sonic moaned.

Sonic tried to rub his head to ease the pain but he somehow couldn't get his arm free.

"why can't I move my arm?" Sonic asked himself.

"simple! your all tied up sonic!" Eggman said as he laughed his annoying laughter.

The azure boy had opened his eyes to see that he was caputred by Eggman and he was flying towards his base. Sonic knew he was in deep trouble and he looked around to find a way out but chances were looking very slim.

"no...no...this is not looking good..." Sonic said feeling a little skeptic.

'I need help...but who would help me?' Sonic thought.

The teenage hedgehog began to look around hoping to find someone to help him and he managed to spot a dark shady fiqure in the distance. Sonic realised who it was and his heart began to race, some how had a feeling that this hedgehog would help him.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow looked up into the sky and saw that Eggman robotic arms had the fastest thing alive in it iron grasp. All he was stare at Sonic with his non emotional eyes.

"Shadow! Please help me!" Sonic yelled hoping he would help him.

Shadow only looked away and didn't move from the spot he was standing in.

"SHADOW!" Sonic screamed.

Nothing happened or changed.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Sonic screamed even louder.

Tears began to build up and he couldn't hold them back.

Why shouldn't he not hold them back?

After all Shadow wasn't going to save him and he knew that there was nothing he could do.

"no...no..." Sonic said as tears fell from his eyes.

"NO!".

(End of Dream)

"SHADOW!" Sonic screamed as he awoke from his nightmare.

"Sonic! what's wrong?" Shadow asked as he awoke from his dream.

The blue hedgehog looked around the room until his eyes meet with Shadow's and saw something that shocked him. Sonic saw conceren in Shadow's eyes one thing that he never thought he would see. From one hedgehog how always found him to be annoying.

"Sonikku? are you okay?" Shadow asked again.

"I'm so sorry I woke you up shadow...I was having a bad dream" Sonic said.

"do you want to talk about it?" Shadow asked.

"well I dreamed Eggman had a hold of me and I tried calling you to save me but..." Sonic trailed.

"Let me guess I walked away and let eggman take you away?" Shadow answered.

Sonic looked up at Shadow shocked to see that he knew what he had dreamed about.

"why...Yes how did you know?" Sonic asked.

Shadow just looked at the blankets for a moment before he gave a heavy sigh and looked at him once again. This time was different because the black hedgehog's eyes were filled with guilt and Sonic wondered what could he be so guilty about.

"well...you may have forgotten this but...at one point in time I completely hated you" Shadow started with a depressing tone in his voice.

"At one point Eggman had a hold of you and you begged for me to help you but...I didn't come to your aid and left you with the doctor" Shadow said.

Sonic only noded in response.

"after that he perfomed a couple of expiraments on you and..." Shadow was cut short as Sonic knew that this was to much for both of them.

"I-I see what you mean but that was all in the past and maybe what had happend was a good thing for both of us" Sonic said as he place a hand on Shadow's sholder.

"I know but you still get horrible nightmares about it and I can't help but feel guilty about it" Shadow said.

"all I know now is that we have each other and our kids" Sonic said.

Shadow took a long sigh and smiled. Deep down he knew Sonic was right and he was blessed.

"well since were both wide awake do you want to do something?" Shadow asked felling a little horney.

"and what do you have in mind?" Shadow asked with curiosity in his voice.

"well it involves you and me..." Shadow trailed.

"go on?" Sonic said.

"maybe a couple of kisses..."

"anything else?"

"and our bodies doing all the work" Shadow said looking at Sonic with lust in his eyes.

Shadow only gave the blue hedgehog a sexy smirk as he pined Sonic to the bed and gave out sexy growels.

"S-SHADOW! are you sure this is okay? I mean what if the children hear us?" Sonic asked nervously.

"don't worry they can sleep through anything" Shadow responded in a seductive tone.

"but i-" Sonic was cut off when Shadow placed his lips onto Sonic's.

At first the azure hedgehog froze with complete shock but he then relaxed and let Shadow kiss him. In a way Sonic was new to all of this, he was never kissed by anyone before...well maybe from his mother and Amy whenever she got too carried away with her obsession over him. Slowly Shadow losened his grip over Sonic's wrists and the blue boy placed his hands around his husband's neck.

'wow...a real kiss that is out of pure love and not obssesion' Sonic thought to himself.

Then the black hedgehog had placed his hard member near Sonic's entrance, which had sent a shock through out the blue boy's body.

"Oh! Shadow!...mmm" Sonic cried.

Shadow could only smirk at his wife's reaction to his sexual intentions.

"Take me! I'm yours!" Sonic begged.

That was all the black hedgehog needed before he thrusted into Sonic's enterance and began to make love to the blue hedgehog.

'I would never have imagined me and shadow doing 'it' together...not even in my dreams' Sonic thought to himself.

"your always so tight Sonic!" Shadow grunted.

'I can't believe shadow of all people can be so gentle...even towards me'.

The two hedgehogs leaned into each other for another passionate kiss that was so full of love. when the two pulled away Sonic looked into Shadow's eyes and at that moment of doing so, he had fallen in love with Shadow. This was the best thing he could ever ask for and he loved this life of having a marriage, family, and someone to share it with.

'This is what I have always wanted...to have a family...since mine was taken away from me so long ago' Sonic thought as he shed a tear.

'If eggman didn't exist I would still had...a mother...a father...and two siblings...and now my dream has come true!'.

The end.

(for now!)


End file.
